Mudana
by Maai
Summary: Il se réveille dans un lit d'hopital et à l'impression de s'en être sorti de justesse. Il a du se passer quelque chose d'horrible avant qu'il arrive ici. Mais au moment de rassembler ses idées son esprit ne lui renvoie plus aucun souvenir... Chap 4 dispo
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Maai (Megalokage & co)

Histoire : "MUDANA" ("Inutile")

Disclaimer : Bon les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, sinon ce serait l'orgie de fanfictions et j'aurais déjà envoyé des lettres à Kishimoto pour protester d'un certain passage de son scénar non mais...

Genre : euh... pour l'instant y'en a pas. Je préviens ça partira sûrement en Deathfic... TT le but étant tout de même de rendre hommage une dernière fois à une certaine personne au lieu de modifier l'histoire originale COMME JE CREVE D'ENVIE DE LE FAIRE... Temee ! TT

Cette fic sera certainement très courte.

Résumé : Après la guerre entre Konoha et Oto, enfin il lui semble, le voilà dans un lit d'hôpital... Il a l'impression d'y avoir réchappé de justesse, et ne sent plus son corps. Sa première réaction est de tourner la tête vers la perf à sa droite... Là il se dit qu'il a toujours été habitué à revoir toutes sortes de produits dans le sang et que rien ne l'étonne plus par conséquent. C'est à ce moment là que, au lieu de se remémorer une quelconque scène de son passé pour preuve, son esprit lui renvoie du vide.

Rien à faire, avant ce lit d'hôpital il ne se souvient plus de rien...

"MUDANA"

**Chapitre 1 : Le Son**

"Allumez la lumière s'il vous plait... Il commence à faire sombre.

- Oui c'est vrai."

La dernière voix était celle d'une femme. Ses pas résonnaient vaguement dans l'espace... Un son régulier et permanent. Ce son revenait et revenait sans cesse, et commençait à devenir un repère dans un monde sans image... Sans conscience.

"Bon... Alors qu'est - ce qu'on fait ? Fit l'homme. On ne peut pas le garder ici... ça pourrait être...

- ..."

Un silence lourd envahit soudain la pièce. La femme finit par répondre au bout d'une bonne minute.

" Ahem... On verra bien... De toute façon il ne peut pas faire grand chose pour le moment..."

Un nouveau silence.

Il avait la désagréable impression que ces deux personnes parlaient de lui. L'esprit complètement embrumé, c'est son ouïe qui l'avait rattaché en premier au monde.

**Le Son.**

"Hm. Surveillez - le quand même.

- Les Anbu ont reçu les ordres, ne vous en faites pas." Répondit la femme.

Peu à peu, ses sens revînrent... lentement, il fut capable de sentir les draps sur lesquels il était allongé. Un lit. Des draps, une couverture, un oreiller... Son corps était lourd, très lourd. Il n'était pas capable de bouger pour le moment et cette idée l'énerva. L'esprit de plus en plus réveillé alors, il prit une première grande inspiration qui oxygéna son corps et son esprit.

"Au fait, ils ont trouvé pour ce sceau ? Demanda l'homme.

- Non, toujours pas. D'après Kakashi - sama il s'agirait du sceau de la Terre. Jamais vu."

Sans savoir pourquoi son instinct lui souffla la plus grande prudence. La plus grande méfiance... Il fallait garder les yeux fermés et attendre qu'ils partent. L'odeur de la pièce ne lui disait rien de bon non plus. De l'éther. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Un hôpital ?

"Dites - leur de se dépêcher alors !

- ..."

Des médecins. C'était des médecins. Sans savoir si le bruit était là avant, il entendit soudain le "bip" d'une machine à côté de lui. La pulsation régulière rythmait son coeur. Il avait l'habitude. L'habitude de quoi ? Il n'y pensa pas. Machinalement il serra les dents et sa mâchoire buta sur un objet. Un tuyau qui passait jusqu'à sa gorge. Celle - ci était très sèche et il eût envie de tousser. Un liquide froid et désagréable coula dans sa bouche et il essaya de ne pas l'avaler. Quand il put sentir le goût il déglutit. Ce produit aussi il le connaissait bien... Il se concentra alors sur son corps : une, non... Deux perfusions. Il avait connu pire.

Les voix s'étaient tues mais les médecins restaient dans la pièce.

Il connaissait ce genre de situation. Son corps ne lui répondait toujours pas, exactement quand on lui injectait ce produit, là, et que... Que quoi ? Quand ?

C'était il y a combien de temps au fait ? Incapable de se remémorer le moindre souvenir, c'est la panique qui vînt à la place de la mémoire et il perdit le contrôle de sa raison.

Soudain son corps sursauta et la machine pulsa frénétiquement, sans qu'il puisse contrôler les battements paniqués de son coeur.

_**Où suis - je ? **_

Il entendit les pas s'approcher de lui et cette fois ci ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla et il dut les refermer. Son crâne lui faisait mal, maintenant. Il sentit qu'on manipulait les machines et les perfusions à côté de lui et commença à s'agiter. Il abandonna immédiatement : son squelette ne supporterait pas un autre mouvement brusque. Forcé à l'immobilité, il sentit un liquide lui glacer les veines et maudit son incapacité de toutes ses forces.

"Merde... Il se réveille... Allez les chercher s'il vous plait.

- Je lui ai injecté un calmant. Il devrait...

- Vite !"

Les pas de la femme s'éloignère précipitemment.

La porte s'ouvrit de suite et il sembla qu'une escouade entra.

Au son il ne put plus compter les personnes présentes.

L'agitation générale l'angoissa davantage et l'empêcha par là - même de réfléchir logiquement.

Ce qu'il entendit avant de plonger dans un sommeil forcé faillit faire dérailler son coeur :

"Kimimaro s'est réveillé !"

Kimimaro...

Ce nom...

Il ne lui disait strictement rien...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà... fin du chap 1

Oyez oyez ! fanatiques d'Oto ! Temeeeee !

Je pense tout spécialement à deux personnes qui se reconnaitront, j'ai plein de plans machivéliques en tête... mouahaha

(le tout c'est de ne pas les oublier... ça par contre...)

J'avais cette idée de fic depuis un petit moment, j'attendais juste le bon moment... J'avais pas encore honoré la mémoire de Kimimaro, voilà chose faite... une minute de silence pour lui TT

Bon j'essairai de trouver quelque chose pour me venger d'Orochimaru...

La suite bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Maai (Megalokage & co)

Histoire : "MUDANA" ("Inutile")

Disclaimer : Bon les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, sinon j'aurais déjà créé le Rakuen pour eux...

Genre : euh... pour l'instant y'en a pas. Je préviens ça partira sûrement en Deathfic... TT le but étant tout de même de rendre hommage une dernière fois à une certaine personne au lieu de modifier l'histoire originale COMME JE CREVE D'ENVIE DE LE FAIRE... Temee ! TT

Cette fic sera certainement très courte.

Résumé : Bon vous avez tous compris, c'est Kimimaro qui se réveille à l'hopital amnésique. (ouaou, ça c'est du résumé...)

**_Reviews_** :

**Doumo arigatou Sakoni ! Ne t'inquiète j'ai la situation bien en mains je n'oublie pas mon autre fic ! En avoir 2 en cours ça me permet de me rabattre sur l'autre quand j'ai plus d'inspi pour l'une... J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi... Temee !**

**Temee à toi aussi, Chimimi ! T'inquiète pas je serais là pour rendre hommage à notre Kimi ! Je ne sais pas encore comment va se finir cette histoire mais j'en ai une vague idée... mouahahaha**

**Cordonsbleu : C'est pas tous les jours que tu vois ça ? Vi Oro c un cruel méssant... Mais bon si son garde du corps c une démonne je vais me calmer mdrr... euh... Orochimaru est très gentil, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il a sacrifié tous ses shinobis sans exception... (TT) C'est trop triste, mais bon, Orochimaru c'est mon sensei, quelque part...(ayé elle nous fait un dédoublement de personnalité...)**

**Redblesskid : Redblesskid toujours là ! yeaaaah... C'est pas le père Noël ? Oh noooon TT... mdr Un plan machiavélique ? Mais bien sûr ! Je reprécise que je veux juste rendre hommage à Kimimaro, je sais pas encore comment ç va se terminer par conséquent... Je médite je médite... hm. **

**CE CHAP A ETE REMANIE PAR SON AUTEUR QUI FAIT CE QU'IL VEUT... Donc quelques petites modifications, mais surtout des détails ... vala. bonne relecture si vous repassez par là.**

**Chapitre 2 **

_On dit souvent qu'au bout du tunnel il y a une lumière blanche... Quelques fois il faut faire demi – tour pour la voir._

Kimimaro se réveilla dans le même état qu'il était en s'endormant, le corps et l'esprit drogués. Il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre conscience à peu près entièrement et commença à rassembler ses idées. L'inquiétude vînt la première et il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Qu'est – ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Il faisait assez sombre mais la lumière était éteinte. L'esprit encore à moitié embrumé, il se tourna de façon à être face à la fenêtre. Bouger lui était encore assez difficile, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que la douleur n'était plus une barrière à sa volonté.

Bien longtemps… quand ? Kimimaro fit un dernier effort et s'assit. Ce corps... Des mains blanches, très blanches... Qui ne lui rappelaient strictement rien. La panique reprit le dessus. Il arracha ses perfusions d'un unique geste et se leva d'un coup. Bien entendu, il s'écroula au sol dès qu'il eût posé un pied sur le carrelage...

Le sol était froid, très froid. Il frissonna. Ventre à terre, il se rassit lentement et attendit que sa tête arrête de lui tourner. Sortir d'ici était devenu une idée fixe, une condition unique à sa survie.

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien ; on lui avait certainement fait quelque chose. Des tests, des expériences… Il était devenu le cobaye de quelqu'un, un prisonnier de guerre peut – être ? Son corps entier menaçait de craquer au moindre mouvement brusque. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ?

Kimimaro se leva lentement, et son regard se posa sur ses mains, tremblant encore sous l'effet de la drogue. Il fallait fuir, le plus vite possible, tant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Ou bien ces expériences le tueraient. Ces gens lui voulaient du mal. Il n'était pas en sécurité.

Prêtant l'oreille une minute pour être sûr que personne n'arrive dans le couloir, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et alluma la lampe. Là il se retourna lentement vers le miroir.

Kimimaro écarquilla les yeux et une goutte de sueur froide coula dans son dos. Quel étrange visage que celui qui lui apparut dans la glace. Un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des traits fins marqués par la fatigue, des bandages entremêlés dans des cheveux décolorés... Des yeux verts ou bleu, il ne savait pas trop. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le rebord du lavabo. A ce point – là ça ne pouvait plus s'agir uniquement d'expériences. On ne met pas les gens dans cet état simplement en faisant des tests… si ? Qu'est – ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Ou une amnésie ? Pas de panique. Il devait rêver... Faire un sale cauchemar. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il avait changé de nom et du coup il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il était avant. C'était tellement inexplicable que ça ne pouvait être que la seule solution. Donc pas de panique. Il déglutit difficilement. Qu'est - ce que ces gens lui avaient fait ? Sans oser montrer la moindre expression faciale à ce miroir, il sentit la rancune gronder au fond de lui : le seul recours du faible est de haïr son ennemi.

Cet endroit ne lui inspirait que l'insécurité. Il devait sortir d'ici... Mais son premier réflexe d'autoprotection fut de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il devait réfléchir, rapidement. Tournant en rond comme une bête en cage, il essayait en vain de planifier quelque chose de logique. Et ce miroir l'empêchait de réfléchir. Kimimaro éteignit la lumière et, dans l'obscurité totale, se calma.

La seule idée qu'imprimait son esprit, même au calme, restait la fuite. Mais pour ça il allait sans doute falloir être patient…

Non, il avait assez attendu. Dès qu'il aurait ouvert la porte il s'en irait sans demander son reste.

Mais comme si on ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bains. Il sursauta. Se gardant bien de rallumer la lumière, il atteignit assez facilement le robinet de douche et fit couler l'eau pour tromper l'ennemi.

"Oi... Fit une voix masculine. Kaguya - san, vous êtes là ?"

Kimimaro fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Définitivement traqué, son seul avantage demeurait dans l'obscurité. La personne continua à tambouriner et il finit par s'énerver. Sûrement un médecin. Il finirait par défoncer la porte s'il ne répondait pas. Kimimaro par réflexe alla perforer l'interrupteur d'un unique coup qui fit souffrir son squelette tout entier. Puis il alla se terrer dans le noir.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Un rayon de lumière apparut dans la pièce, sans toutefois révéler sa présence. L'homme parut surpris par l'obscurité et eut l'air de se méfier. Cependant il entra et chercha l'interrupteur, détruit. Quand il s'en apperçut il eût un mouvement de recul. Il serait probablement sorti chercher du renfort si Kimimaro lui en avait laissé le temps.

L'infirmier put à peine distinguer comme un souffle de vent lui fondre dessus, et il s'écroula. De son côté, son agresseur vit un bandeau frontal briller. Le nom de "_Konoha_" lui revint en tête, sans qu'il puisse toutefois savoir à quoi ça correspondait. Il était dans un état d'énervement tel qu'il sentit qu'il serait capable de le tuer s'il mettait sa vie en danger. Cet homme paierait pour les autres.

Une suite de réflexes en une seconde à peine, et l'homme se vidait de son sang. La vue de ce liquide sombre ne le choqua pas. Mais la pensée qu'il puisse y être habitué l'énerva encore plus : qui était - il ? Un shinoni bien évidemment... Après avoir jeté un dernier regard méprisant à l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds, Kimimaro ne perdit pas plus de temps et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. D'autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air de dehors. Quatrième étage. Et vu la température on n'était pas en hiver... Il devait être tard. Combien de temps était - il resté enfermé ici ? _Trop longtemps, _pensa - t - il alors qu'il prenait appui sur le rebord, prêt à passer de l'autre côté.

Et ce nom... _Kaguya... _Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Kimimaro marqua une pause, perplexe. _Kaguya... _Il devait faire un effort, mais dans l'immédiat ce n'était pas sa priorité.

Sauter de là aurait été faisable en temps normal, mais vu sa condition actuelle, ce serait du suicide. _En temps normal_ ? Kimimaro secoua la tête et se débarrassa des bandages emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Il lui semblait déjà entendre déjà des pas dans le couloir. La peur passa rapidement dans son esprit, sans toutefois s'arrêter.

Sa volonté surpasserait tout le reste.

Ignorant une fois de plus sa condition physique, il se pencha silencieusement du rebord de la fenêtre, et sans faire plus de bruit que le vent, sauta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, un chapitre bien remanié, (enfin quand je dis bien, ça veut dire pas baclé ) je ferai en sorte que les suivants ne soient pas plus courts que ça... **

**Temeee pour la suite. (oui, il y a une suite...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Maai (Megalokage & co)

Histoire : "MUDANA" ("Inutile")

Disclaimer : Bon les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, sinon j'aurais déjà créé le Rakuen pour eux...

Genre : euh... Temee ?

Cette fic sera certainement très courte.

Résumé : Kimimaro se retrouve amnésique, enfermé dans un pays qu'il ne reconnait pas... Et Megalo - sama essaie de faire de la poésie.

**_Reviews_** :

Merci **Sakoni **! Tu sais, je suis la professionnelle des chapitres courts... C'est mon cerveau, l'est pas très performant en ce moment... Enfin... tout le temps en fait. C'est depuis que j'ai fait une première S, j'm'en suis jamais remise et y'a des sequelles... ! (euh... je suis crédible ?) Mais là, ce chap sera plus long, et je calmerai ma fougue d'impatience de Megalo pour les prochains aussi... promis Temee ! Oto powaaaaaa tebayo !

**Cordonsbleu** : Ce chap est plus long non? Jsuis pas assez patiente, alors je prends pas toujours le temps de finioler mes chaps... hm... j'y veillerai... Sinon pour l'infirmier... C'était personne en particulier. Pourquoi Kimi s'est barré ? Bah c'est logique non ? Le pauvre il est enfermé dans un hôpital et il se rappelle de presque rien, et le réflexe de quelqu'un qui se sent traqué ou tout simplement pas en sécurité, c'est la FUITE... Du moins pour certains... Passe le bonjour à Oro

**Altroën** : Mais non tu vas pas mourir pour avoir dit ça voyons ! Regarde par exemple, Kabuto... L'est pas mort ! Et s'il mérite d'être torturé, c'est pour bien d'autres raisons... Merci en tout cas pour ta review

**Chapitre 3**

La chute fut brutale, mais il réussit à l'amortir en partie par un réflexe d'origine inconnue. Seules ses côtes craquèrent légèrement sous la pression. Bien qu'il ne put retenir une grimace il se leva tant bien que mal et se cacha quelques secondes, du temps de regarder alentours et de reprendre son souffle. Personne. Comme une ombre alors, il s'eclipsa. Silencieusement. La discrétion était apparemment une des capacités dans lesquelles il passait maitre...

Tout d'abord il fallait qu'il trouve des vêtements de rechange. Quiconque verrait un type en blouse blanche raser les murs rappellerait l'hôpital ou l'asile le plus proche. Il alla donc se cacher dans un endroit qui aurait pu paraitre peu recommendable ; mais curieusement sa propre sécurité ne l'importait pas. Il se savait au - dessus de la plupart des individus qui l'entouraient.

Dans un endroit pareil les gens ne passaient pas souvent et il allait devoir attendre un moment, mais c'était le prix à payer en échange de sa discrétion. L'hôpital devait déjà être à sa recherche.

A l'abri, Kimimaro en profita pour réfléchir. Quel était le souvenir le plus récent qui lui restait ? Son intellect semblait à l'heure très limité... Les drogues qu'on lui avait injectées faisaient encore effet. Il fit de gros efforts pour arriver à distinguer dans sa mémoire un décor, un paysage industriel... Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de famille, aussi... Plutôt qu'il n'en avait plus. Cette notion lui paraissait naturelle. Bien... Des bribes, ce n'étaient que des bribes, mais ça pourrait peut - être constituer des bases...

Il devait retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu avant que d'autres ne le fassent et puissent s'en servir contre lui.

Kimimaro fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits de pas. A en juger par son gilet et son bandeau frontal, ça devait être un shinobi... Et ce signe...

_"Konoha... " _répéta - t - il à voix basse.

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'une porte entrouverte. Une vieille porte en métal rouillé. Il avait entendu un bruit. Un chuchotement. Sortant un kunai, il s'avança en redoublant de prudence. Kimimaro pensa qu'il était en mauvaise position. En très mauvaise position...

L'homme ouvrit la porte d'un coup, laissant échapper un terrible grincement. Dans la précipitation de son geste il n'eût pas le temps de distinguer ce qui lui fonçait dessus, mais put cependant l'esquiver... Quand il eût rétabli son périmètre de sécurité, Shiranui Genma chercha l'intrus du regard : un homme, du moins il lui semblait, se relevait en face de lui. Il était simplement vêtu d'une robe d'hôpital, blanche, et ses cheveux blancs tombaient par mèches fines sur ses épaules. Genma sembla s'étonner. Il avait reconnu quelqu'un dont on lui avait déjà fait la description auparavant.

"Toi..."

Kimimaro sursauta à ces paroles et eût une irresistible envie de fuir.

"Tu es Kaguya Kimimaro ?"

Genma vit son interlocuteur reculer... Il avait l'air en mauvaise posture alors que le shinobi de Konoha n'avait montré aucune intention qui aurait pu inciter à la méfiance de sa part.

_Kaguya Kimimaro... _Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

Genma serra la mâchoire sur la petite baguette en bois qu'il avait toujours entre les dents. Il n'allait pas l'approcher dans l'immédiat. Son attitude avait tout l'air de celle d'un animal traqué. Visiblement il ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité, par conséquent ses réactions seraient imprévisibles. Genma s'accroupit au sol, tout en faisant attention à la distance qu'il lui laisserait pour s'échapper.

"Bon... Et bien on va discuter."

Cette idée ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout à Kimimaro, qui s'adossa au grillage. (NDLA : décor très original de la vieille ruelle se terminant en cul-de-sac par un vieux grillage façon Z.I. ...)

Genma soupira. Il n'irait pas loin dans son état. A en juger par ses pupilles dilatées et par son allure générale, et aussi par ce qu'on lui avait dit, l'individu qui se tenait devant lui sortait non seulement de l'hôpital, mais aussi du coma. Il ne devait pas disposer de toutes ses capacités physiques.

_"Kaguya Kimimaro est dans nos établissements médicaux. Il est dans le coma, mais il s'agit d'un shinobi très dangereux de Oto gakure no sato... Il a au moins le niveau de Juunin et possède aussi les capacités d'une bloodline. Il sera surveillé 24h sur 24 et il sera hors de question de le laisser sortir sans escorte, s'il se réveille... Son statut est comparable à celui d'un "otage", vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? _

_- Hai, Hokage - sama."_

Kimimaro ne le quittait pas des yeux. Bien qu'immobile, la panique semblait toujours présente. Genma, qui ne perdait jamais son sang - froid, s'immobilisa également. L'autre finirait bien par se calmer autant que lui. Quelques interminables secondes passèrent ainsi avant que Kimimaro, n'y tenant plus, ne se jette brutalement sur le grillage pour l'escalader. Gémissant à cause de ses muscles encore limités, ralenti dans ses mouvements, il parvînt cependant à passer de l'autre côté, où il se laissa tomber le plus doucement possible. Puis il se retourna. Là il vit, à travers le grillage, que Genma n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Kimimaro haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi restait - il là ? Pourquoi n'essayait - il pas de le rattrapper ? Il posa ses mains sur le grillage comme pour attendre une réponse. Genma le regardait toujours.

"Tu te sens mieux derrière ce grillage ? Bon... Je peux savoir d'où tu viens maintenant ?"

Kimimaro se crispa de nouveau au son de sa voix. Même ce grillage ne le rassurait pas. Et pourquoi l'autre n'avait - il pas l'air de vouloir l'arrêter ? ça aurait été pourtant facile... Il y avait forcément un piège. Il se retourna. L'endroit où il se trouvait à présent était probablement sans issue, et le shinobi de Konoha le savait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Les doigts diaphanes s'aggripèrent aux grilles et il fixa de nouveau le shinobi.

"Tu sors d'où ?" Continua Genma.

Kimimaro ouvrit la bouche mais le son mit du temps à venir. Il fallait lui mentir, pour sauver sa peau. Voilà ce que lui soufflait son instinct de survie... Mais au moment de parler ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit :

"Où suis - je ?"

Trop tard.

Genma retînt sa surprise au dernier moment. Ce type, "protégé" derrière ce grillage, lui demandait où il était ?

Bien sûr, par là où il était, Kimimaro pouvait s'échapper comme il le voulait... Mais en feintant l'indifférence il avait apparemment réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était piégé. Pourvu que ça dure... Genma espérait que les Anbu ne viendraient pas tout flanquer en l'air tout de suite...

Kimimaro, lui, attendait une réponse.

"Tu ne sais pas où tu es ?

- Non..." Fit Kimimaro, presque inaudible.

Plus que la méfiance, c'est l'envie de retrouver ses repères qui l'animait dans l'immédiat.

Genma fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement.

"Tu es... perdu ?" Osa - t - il.

Kimimaro haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Apparemment cet homme ne savait pas qu'il sortait de l'hôpital... C'était pourtant visible.

"Hm... Acquiesça le shinobi d'Oto.

- Et comment tu es arrivé ici alors ?"

Kimimaro ressera ses mains sur la grille. Il voulait partir, maintenant.

A ce moment - là trois ombres survolèrent les toits... Genma leva la tête et siffla entre ses dents.

"Merde..."

Mais quand il baissa la tête de nouveau, Kimimaro n'était plus là.

"Merde !"

Genma se leva d'un coup et cette fois, suivit les Anbu.

Kimimaro sortit de sa cachette à ce moment - là. Il lui avait suffit de se décaler de quelques mètres, derrière le mur, pour qu'il croie qu'il s'était échappé.

"Quel idiot..."

Son esprit lui suggéra alors quelque chose d'étrange, à savoir que c'était normal d'être un idiot dans ce pays... Mais quel pays ? On ne lui avait même pas répondu...

Et si on ne l'avait pas renseigné sur ce point, c'était parce qu'il était prisonnier. Ces gens voulaient le retenir de force pour une raison ou pour une autre, et avaient déjà commencé leur travail en détruisant ses repères : sa mémoire.

Il allait s'échapper, le plus discrètement possible. Heureusement, sa liberté l'emportait sur son envie de vengeance. Kimimaro fit quelques pas le long du mur, pour voir où il menait : une autre ruelle. Ce n'était pas très discret mais c'était la seule solution. Il continua à marcher, silencieusement et aux aguets.

Passer la frontière était devenu une idée fixe. Une fois de l'autre côté de cet enfer, il pourrait se reposer et retrouver ses repères. Mais il n'avait même pas le temps d'y penser dans l'immédiat. Kimimaro soupira nerveusement et soudain, tomba. Ce qu'on lui avait injecté quelques heures auparavant ne ferait pas effet longtemps. Ses muscles craquaient au moindre mouvement et il lui semblait même que ses os jouaient à leurs articulations... C'est en serrant les dents qu'il se releva, se tenant au mur. Il devait faire vite et ne plus s'arrêter, ou il ne pourrait bientôt plus bouger un seul doigt...

Il fit d'abord un détour et alla se cacher non loin de l'hopital, là où plus personne ne chercherait plus, d'après lui. La douleur qui parcourait son squelette devenait atroce, et respirer relevait de l'effort physique. Il devait se relever et continuer, ou il s'écroulerait et on l'enfermerait de nouveau, tôt ou tard, sous une protection encore plus grande. Cette idée l'énerva à un tel point qu'il se leva d'un coup, provoquant un nouveau craquement. Kimimaro retînt un gémissement et serra la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de claquer.

Ses muscles le limitaient de plus en plus, mais sa volonté n'en était que plus furieuse... Quand il eût parcouru un bon kilomètre, il s'arrêta de nouveau, fatigué. Il souffla quelques secondes à peine avant de poursuivre sa fuite. Toujours personne sur sa route. C'était une chance qui ne permettrait aucune faiblesse.

La nuit tomberait bientôt. Il serait hors de cet Enfer avant que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière la montagne... Cette pensée le rassurait. Et quand il passerait la frontière, tout serait terminé. Ce cauchemar prendrait fin.

Kimimaro, les yeux embrumés par la fièvre, son esprit délirant maintenu conscient uniquement par sa volonté inébranlable, se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu perdre.

Qu'est - ce qu'il avait pu perdre pour finir ici... La fièvre ensuqua son esprit qui n'était déjà plus conscient de la douleur. C'était une bonne chose, et sa volonté le poussa à accélérer la cadence de marche. La petite sphrère orange qui se posait sur la montagne sombre l'attirait à elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kimimaro força encore son corps à courir, vers cette lumière étrange qui disparaitrait bientôt. Il était sur le point de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, et cette idée lui donnait des ailes...

Ce qu'il avait perdu...

C'était quelque chose de vital.

Et sa survie dépendait de ce portail, qui se rapprochait devant lui. Les immenses portes de Konoha, marquées de "a" et "n", étaient par chance ouvertes. Des marchands entraient pile à ce moment là... C'était maintenant ou jamais. Kimimaro, haletant, comptait les gardiens. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...

Ce serait beaucoup plus dur cette fois - ci.

Les shinobi levaient la tête et commencèrent à s'agiter. Il était repéré. Quelle belle cible ! Déjà des kunai fonçaient sur la forme blanche.

Mais une force miraculeuse le propulsa à plusieurs mètres du sol : la sienne. Et les kunai allèrent se planter dans le mur d'en face.

Ce soir - là les gardiens Chuunin de Konoha virent une sorte d'oiseau blanc voler au - dessus d'eux, insensible aux kunai.

L'alerte n'y fit rien. Les Anbu qui patrouillaient au centre arrivèrent trop tard. L'oiseau s'était échappé.

Le soleil, lui, venait juste de passer de l'autre côté de la montagne...

_On dit souvent qu'au bout du tunnel il y a une lumière blanche... Des fois il vaut mieux l'ignorer..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**à suivre... **


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Maai (Megalokage & co)

Histoire : "MUDANA" ("Inutile")

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, sinon j'aurais déjà créé le Rakuen pour eux...

Genre : euh... Temee ?

Résumé : Kimimaro se retrouve amnésique, enfermé dans un pays qu'il ne reconnait pas... Et Megalo - sama essaie de faire de la poésie… Fuyez !

**_Reviews_** : Bah… Pareil que pour « Kono Kuni no Owari », là où je suis en ce moment j'ai pas internet, je tape les chaps chez moi et j'ai pas vos reviews sous les yeux, je poste à la va-vite dans les cyber. Promis je réponds dès que je rentre chez moi fin Décembre. En attendant merci et temee !

**Chapitre 4**

_Le soleil avait enfin passé la montagne._

Au – delà de la frontière, là où plus personne ne lui pouvait plus rien, Kimimaro se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, haletant et tremblant de tout son corps. Ses muscles étaient presque inutilisables, et l'état de son squelette était exécrable… Bref, son corps ne le porterait plus.

Il tenta une ultime fois de rouvrir les yeux, ses mains agrippées aux herbes desséchées comme un affamé. Le sol lui apparut, gris, et gondolant. L'air lui paraissait très froid, tout à coup, puis il ne parvînt plus à circuler dans ses poumons.

Là encore, au seuil du « tunnel », sa volonté le rappelait à l'ordre. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de s'en aller, plus loin, beaucoup plus loin… Mais même ramper aurait été un miracle. Il avait poussé son corps bien plus loin qu'il n'aurait du. Sa chute de l'immeuble, quelques heures auparavant, eût un cruel effet. La douleur lui renvoya le souvenir de la chute au quadruple. Mais il n'eût même pas la force de crier.

Avant de perdre connaissance, il entendit l'herbe craquer. Et puis ce tunnel…

_Le lumière blanche…Le seul repère dans l'obscurité…Seul repère…_

Le craquement de l'herbe résonnait encore dans sa tête quand il rouvrit les yeux.

C'est avec horreur qu'il constata qu'il était retourné à l'hôpital. L'air froid, l'odeur de l'Ether, furent son premier rapport au monde.

Mais cette fois ci, complètement paralysé, il ne put pas se lever tout de suite.

Prenant son mal en patience, il regarda calmement autour de lui. Il était seul. Des bruits de machines étranges qui lui paraissaient habituels lui parvenaient au travers des murs. L'atelier était juste derrière. La machine qui mesurait sa pulsation cardiaque bipait calmement. On lui avait certainement encore injecté quelque chose. Le même tuyau lui passait dans la gorge. Le même produit aussi. Un produit verdâtre au goût immonde. Le même qui passait dans ses veines. Petit à petit, il put bouger et se rassit, difficilement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il vit alors que le décor n'était pas celui d'un hôpital. A sa gauche le mur était recouvert d'ordinateurs. Tout était gris et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le même hôpital. Kimimaro fronça les sourcils et une drôle d'idée lui vînt en tête.

Il y était arrivé.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un parut. Comme d'habitude, Kimimaro ne bougea pas.

« Konbanwa, Kimimaro – kun… »

La voix lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais pas le visage. Un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés attachés à l'arrière. Il poussa un interrupteur et les écrans à sa gauche s'allumèrent en clignotant violemment, la centrale produisant un bruit à la fois sourd et sifflant. La lumière blafarde qui éclaira la pièce envoya des reflets sur les lunettes rondes de l'arrivé…

« Tu nous reviens de très loin, tu sais… » Ajouta – t – il avec un sourire presque compatissant.

Sur ces mots il s'approcha des écrans et s'occupa quelques minutes.

Kimimaro le regardait faire sans rien dire. Une drôle d'impression le rassurait, à présent. Il se rappelait vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il arrive ici, son évasion de l'hôpital, sa fuite et l'escouade qui le poursuivait… Mais il y était enfin arrivé. Il se sentait chez lui, et tout allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Il soupira et se laissa glisser sous la couverture légère. La voix s'adressa de nouveau à lui, sur divers sujets sans importance, une voix bien connue qu'il situerait bientôt dans le temps.

« Ton corps a subi énormément de dommages… Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour arriver jusque – là… C'est pas évident de s'échapper de Konoha dans un état pareil ! »

Il ricana. Sans doute n'était – il pas sérieux. Qui pouvait savoir ce que ce type avait dans la tête ?

« Tes muscles doivent faire le moins d'efforts possibles pour le moment. Je dis bien le « moins d'effort possible », hm ? Quelques os se sont brisés aussi… Tu pourrais te régénérer sans problème, mais je te le déconseille pour le moment. Tu dois rester strictement allongé pendant plusieurs semaines, d'après moi. C'est le minimum… »

C'était la voix de…

« Tu ne dis rien, Kimimaro – kun ? »

Cette dernière réplique jeta un froid dans la salle. Kimimaro entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui et il rouvrit les yeux. L'homme se pencha au – dessus de lui.

« Je suis sûr que cette simple idée te contrarie énormément, n'est – ce pas ? ça doit te paraître très long… Alors j'ai pensé te plonger dans un coma artificiel pendant tout le temps nécessaire à ton rétablissement, pour que ça passe plus vite, seulement… »

Kimimaro voyait son visage de si près, qu'il était sûr de l'avoir déjà connu. Ça devait être une personne dont il avait longtemps été dépendant. Une personne indésirable contre qui il n'avait pas la force de lever la main.

« Kimimaro – kun ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Hm…

J'ai réussi à me procurer ton dossier médical pendant que tu était à Konoha et… »

Son regard apparut pour la première fois derrière ses lunettes. Un regard froid et trop sérieux.

« Est – ce que tu me reconnais, Kimimaro – kun ? »

Outre l'insistance flagrante qu'il marquait sur son prénom, l'homme avait haussé le ton, imperceptiblement.

Kimimaro ne répondit pas, mais l'angoisse revenait, du plus profond de son esprit.

« Est – ce que au moins, tu reconnais ton nom ? »

Kimimaro cherchait encore un nom derrière ces lunettes grotesques.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme ferma les yeux et alla éteindre les ordinateurs.

« Pff… Ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre. Bienvenue à Oto gakure…»

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un faisceau de lumière blafarde découpa la salle obscure en deux.

Kimimaro, encore ensuqué, ouvrit les yeux lentement. Mais déjà la lumière avait disparu. Il allait replonger dans son sommeil artificiel quand des bruits de pas forcèrent son éveil. Des bruits de pas lents et réguliers qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de là où il était allongé.

« Kimimaro… Bah dis donc, dans quel état t'es… J'pensais même pas qu'on te retrouverait. Et t'es vivant…»

Kimimaro prit une grande inspiration et essaya de forcer sa vue dans l'ombre pour distinguer le visage de celle dont la voix lui paraissait si familière…

_« Je te tuerai. » A ce moment – là… _

Mais le fait de relever la tête lui fit horriblement mal et il ne put retenir un gémissement sourd.

L'autre ne dit rien mais alluma une lumière à côté des machines. Une vieille ampoule clignotante.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ton corps en a encore pris plein la gueule hein ? Taku… Et en plus je parie que tu me reconnais même pas… »

La machine bipait de plus en plus vite. De rage. C'était vrai, qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Hokumon no Tayuya… J'parie que tu ne sais même plus que t'étais dans notre équipe avant… hm ? »

Les yeux de Kimimaro, habitués à la lumière, se posèrent sur la fille. La couleur de ses cheveux lui rappelait quelque chose… Son langage et son ton aussi.

Tayuya continua sur le même ton, tranquillement. Elle avait tout son temps.

« Et les noms de Sakon, Kidoumaru et Jiroubou ne te disent rien non plus, je parie…»

_Sakon… Kidoumaru… Jiroubou… _

Kimimaro avait abandonné l'idée de se lever pour un bon moment. Il cherchait, sur les traits de la kunoichi, son ancienne coéquipière.

"Bordel... Putain de bordel... Déjà que… »

Tayuya s'interrompit soudain, un sourire en coin se dessinant lentement sur les lèvres.

« Peut – être que le nom d'Orochimaru – sama te dit quelque chose… neee ? Orochimaru… Cet enfoiré d'informaticien s'est certainement bien gardé de t'en parler…»

_Orochimaru…Orochimaru – sama… _

Kimimaro écarquilla les yeux.

_Le bout du tunnel... La seule sortie que je m'étais laissé avant de plonger dans les ténèbres. La lumière… C'est pour lui que je suis revenu. _

Kimimaro prit une grande inspiration et entrouvrit les lèvres pour chuchoter :

« Je… Je sais seulement que c'est pour lui…

Ha ! ça suffira pas ! »

Tayuya tourna le dos et tourna nerveusement autour du lit.

« Putain de merde… Tu crois peut – être avoir touché un but en atterrissant ici amnésique ? »

Quelque chose brûla dans la cage thoracique de Kimimaro. La lumière peut – être…

« Merde… ça fait deux ans bordel ! »

Son corps, inutile, brûlait de l'intérieur. La machine produisait un bruit de plus en plus pénible. La kunoichi s'en approcha et posa sa main sur un des branchements.

« Il serait plus honorable pour toi de mourir de la main d'un coéquipier que de celle de Yakushi Kabuto… Nee ? »

Kimimaro ferma les yeux. Orochimaru – sama… Ce nom, il le reconnaissait. Il avait enfin retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu. Enfin.

« … « Tayuya »… J'ai essayé de sauver ma vie par tous les moyens… Je ne laisserai personne me l'arracher sans me laisser mon temps de parole…

Non, non… Kimimaro… Tu as sauvé ton esprit au péril de ton corps… Mais même si ton esprit est libre, ton corps, détruit, ne te servira à rien ici… Ta vie est foutue. Tu l'as pas sauvée. »

_J'ai récemment réalisé qu'on vient tous au monde pour une raison… Et ce choix est la seule liberté que Dieu ait laissée aux humains…_

« Je te laisse en vie… Mais si tu n'es pas rétabli rapidement, je reviendrai débrancher ça avant qu'on le fasse… Ils ne te maintiendront pas dans le coma, c'était seulement pour te rassurer, mais tu te réveillera jamais si tu les laisses faire… bande de connards… »

Le regard de Kimimaro se fit très inquiet.

_Ce choix est la seule liberté que Dieu ait laissée aux humains… _

« Tu devais être le meilleur, Kimimaro… _Il_ comptait sur toi tu sais…»

_On vient tous au monde pour une raison…Orochimaru – sama… _

« Ton esprit ne vaut rien pour un homme qui a simplement besoin de ton corps… Ton temps de parole… hm… C'est ta dernière chance, Kimimaro… Ou tu perdras définitivement toute chance de te faire entendre. »

_Prenons ce que nous voulons, Kimimaro… _

« Ton esprit n'a aucune valeur pour lui. Il l'écrasera de toute façon… Orochimaru n'a pas besoin de plus. Ensuite tu disparaîtras… »

_Je vivrai pour toujours, dans son cœur… _

Tayuya ouvrit grand ses yeux de chat. Kimimaro la fixait durement, deux ans de colère dans les yeux.

« Je dois y aller. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit. C'est peut – être tout ce qu'il te reste…»

_La lumière… _

« Et si t'arrives à te lever d'ici là, fuis. Fuis ce pays à la con… Nous on peut peut – être t'aider, mais moi tu ne me reverras pas… »

**A suivre**


End file.
